Haircut
by Stripes93
Summary: Lovino allows his little brother to cut his hair and the two somehow wind up in a conversation about spending time together. -Rated T for language-


Lovino scowled at himself in the mirror, dragging a hand through his shaggy hair. Damn it, he was long over-do for a hair cut. His dark locks had began to become uneven, shaggy in the worst of places with split ends that mocked him every time they fell in front of his eyes. Why the hell did Marcos have to take such a fucking long vacation? He needed to get back here now and cut his hair before he started looking worse off than the potato bastards! He shuddered at the thought. He was not going out the house looking like something the German dragged in. But no way in hell was he going to a different stylist who probably couldn't cut their way out of a plastic bag! So he'd just have to get someone he knew to do it.

Antonio was out the question-the bastard didn't even know how to keep his own hair cut. Francis-while normally managing to keep his and the eyebrow monster's hair fairly nice-was not getting anywhere near his head with a pair of scissors, not even if they were safety scissors. After ruling out a few more options his eyes widened before his head dropped and he sighed. "Fuck," The only person left who he would even allow to touch his hair was...Feliciano. "Damn it," His stupid little brother...

As if appearing out of his thoughts a knock on the door was heard. "_Fratello_? Are you okay? You've been in there a really long time and I have to pee," Feliciano's voice was filtered in through the door, laced with worry and maybe just a tad impatient.

"Hold on, damn it! I'm almost done!" Lovino called back, dragging his fingers through his unkempt locks again. He could always cut his own hair...but then again he could fuck it up more than it already was. "Damn it," With a reluctant sigh he threw open the door, startling his little brother.

"Lovi-"

"Can you cut my hair?" The older Italian interrupted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Me?" Feli asked, tilting his head to the side, giving the appearance of a confused bird.

"Do you see me talking to anyone else, dumb ass? Yes you," A light blush filled his cheeks at the smile that hit his brother's face.

"Of course I'll cut your hair, Lovi! I'll give you the best hair cut you've ever had!" The younger promised.

"Yeah, yeah, just grab the scissors and a smock and meet me in the back." Lovino instructed, finally allowing Feli access to the bathroom.

Going down the stairs, the older Italian grabbed a chair from the kitchen and moved it to the back porch, sitting with a scowl. Did he dare trust his stupid little brother to cut his hair? He scowled as his bangs fell into his eyes, giving him a close view of the split ends he detested so much. He would have to trust him, for the sake of his hair and reputation.

"Okay, Lovino!" The man in question looked behind him, catching sight of his little brother, scissors and smock in hand. "It's time for your hair cut!" The younger Italian wrapped the smock around his brother, careful to tie it around his neck gently. "It'll be the best hair cut you ever had!"

"You already said that, idiot," Lovino chided, though he could feel his heart beat speed up as Feliciano stood behind him, dragging his fingers through his hair a few times. "You better not fuck up," He told him.

"Don't worry! I won't mess your hair up, promise!_ Fratello's_ hair is too nice to mess up." Once again Lovino could feel his cheeks flush with heat but for once he kept his mouth shut. "I like your hair, Lovi." Feli began to babble, pulling out a comb from his back pocket and combing through his brother's locks a few times before closing his fingers underneath of them and snipped off the first few strands of hair. Lovino flinched at the sound. "It's always so nice and smooth and it smells really, really good." The darker haired of the two froze as he felt his brother bend down gently, smelling his hair.

"D-d-don't do that!" Lovino stuttered, his face changing three different shades of red at the almost too intimate contact.

"Hehe, sorry, Lovi." Feliciano giggled, standing back up straight. "You're hair's just so soft." He cooed, dragging his fingers through the locks once more, slower than before. It was rare when Lovino allowed him this close, close enough to touch, closer still to feel each and every strand of hair on his head. It made him incredibly happy that Lovino-who was so touchy about his hair-actually trusted him to cut it for him. He could have burst from happiness at that moment.

"Stop fucking feeling up my hair, you creep, and just keep cutting it before I change my mind!" Lovino snapped, the blush on his face spreading to his neck. By the time this was over he was going to look like a boiled lobster. Feli giggled again, once more beginning his task of cutting his brother's hair.

The two stayed quiet momentarily, the sound of Feli brushing through Lovino's hair and the quiet snips of the scissors were the only things heard. "Hey, Lovi?" The younger Italian said, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Said Lovino.

"I've been thinking,"

"You? Thinking? That's a laugh," Lovino snorted, then after a short pause said "About what?"

"You and me." Feliciano replied, failing to notice his brother freezing.

"W-what do mean...about us?" Lovino asked, thawing out slowly, swallowing loudly.

"Well, you're almost _always _with big brother Antonio and I'm with Ludwig a lot-"

"And who's stupid fault is that that you always want to be with the dumb, potato fucker?" The older Italian interrupted.

"And I was thinking that we don't spend enough time together." Feli continued.

"We're spending time together now, aren't we?"

"I mean as brothers. Doing something fun. Wouldn't that be nice, Lovi?" Another pause, interrupted by the soft sounds of hair being snipped away and falling onto the black smock around Lovino's shoulders.

Feliciano was right in a way. The two did barely spend any time together, especially after the death of their grandfather. This had to be the longest time the two had spent together this past week with out potato breath or Antonio around. It was...kind of nice.

"Lovi?" The sound of his brother's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Well, what do you think?"

"...Yeah, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't mind doing something...a-as long as it wasn't something stupid."

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered, trying to resist the urge to hug his brother and continued on the task of cutting hair. "But what should we do? There's so much stuff we can do! We could watch movies, and make pasta, and go to the park, and eat tomatoes..." Lovino allowed his brother to ramble on in that-admittedly-kind of cute way he did when he got excited, or happy, or scared, or...just felt like talking a lot. Though, it normally annoyed the older brother to no end to hear him go on and on today it didn't seem half as bad-maybe because for once it was about him and not the stupid potato bastard.

"Hey, blabbermouth?" Lovino said, glancing out the corner of his eye to his brother.

"And then-huh?" Feliciano paused in his words and his cutting.

"Are you almost done? I'm starving here and-"

"That's what we can do!" Feliciano then said excitedly, smiling from ear to ear.

"What? What I did say?" Lovino asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Let's go out to eat, _fratello_! To an actual restaurant!" Feliciano said, combing through his brother's hair a few more times, lingering to let his fingers brush the soft locks. "When was the last time we let someone else cook for us?"

"Sure, why not?" The thought of food and letting someone else cook for him was extremely appealing-and of course taking a little time out of his day to eat with his _fratellino_ wasn't that unappealing either.

Lovino then froze, a mad blush filling his face as he felt something touch his curl. "Ch-chigi! Watch what you do with that damn comb, idiot!" He hissed, turning around to glare at his little brother.

"Sorry, _fratello_!" Feliciano bit his lip in embarrassment, untying the smock from Lovino's shoulders.

"Yeah, what ever." Lovino growled, standing up and ran a hand through his newly cut hair, satisfied to feel all the split ends gone.

"Here you go, Lovi." Feliciano held out a mirror to his brother, smiling gently. Lovino looked at himself for a long moment, turning his head this way and that. Of course no one could do his hair as well as Marcos but...if worse came to worse at least he knew where to go in case of emergencies. "Do you like it?" Feliciano asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you didn't completely fuck it up so it's good."

Feli cheered happily, wrapping his arms around his brother despite his protest.

"Hey, now, that's enough with the hugging! I'm still hungry!" Lovino complained, face red. "Are we going to eat or not? 'Cause I will leave you here and go by myself!"

"Sorry, _fratello_!" Feliciano giggled, letting him go, but then grabbed onto his hand. Lovino glared down at the conjoined appendages then to his brother's face, almost taken back by the sight of his smile. Was he really that happy to just be spending time with him? "Is...something wrong?" Feliciano asked, cocking his head to the side, dropping his smile. Lovino immediately didn't like the sight.

"No, let's go. We'll clean up later." He said, watching the younger man's smile come back, full force. He smirked, squeezing Feli's hand gently. "Let's go eat."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Fuuuuuu-This took me too long! Much too long! I hate myself for how long this took to write! I expected myself to be able to do this in like four days but nooo, it took me two...effing...weeks! This right here shouldn't have taken me more than a few days. T.T Anyways! This little story here was for a fic exchange for one of my favorite reviewers AlTHR33. I'm sorry if you don't like it! I tried! I guess my awesome skills aren't as awesome as I thought they were...OTL I hope you liked it though! And anyone else as well! ~Love Stripes_


End file.
